1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for attaching implants to bone, and more specifically, to a polyaxial orthopedic fastening apparatus particularly useful in the field of facet joint replacement.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthopedic medicine provides a wide array of implants that can be attached to bone to alleviate various pathologies. One unique challenge in orthopedics is to provide implants and fastening devices that are adaptable to a variety of bone morphologies. Each patient will have a different bone structure; accordingly, it may be necessary to allow for adjustable positioning of an implant with respect to the bone so that the implant will be positioned to perform its function.
For this reason, a number of fixation systems have been invented that enable variation of the angle between the implant and the fastener. Although such fixation systems generally permit adaptation to the bone morphology of a patient to provide secure anchoring of the implant to bone, they are generally somewhat limited in the types of adjustment they permit with respect to the bone. Accordingly, such fixation systems may not be usable with a number of implants that require more comprehensive adjustability. Furthermore, many known implant fixation systems are complex due to the presence of several parts, or due to the need to perform several steps to utilize them to attach an implant to bone. Yet further, some known implant fixation systems are expensive, and require the use of unusual tooling. A need exists in the art for implant fixation systems and methods that alleviate the foregoing shortcomings.